Naruto Demon Ookami Inu
by Hyabuki Ookami
Summary: This story was adopted by me from an awesome writer, Avatar of Fenrir. Now the Summary. What if when Orochimaru, the gay pedophile he is, placed the Five Pronged Seal on Naruto something changed? Naruto will unlock a new power and show the world he is worthy to be called Sesshomaru's son.
1. Chapter 1

I have adopted this story from Avatar of Fenrir. Neither of us own Naruto or Inuyasha. If we did we wouldn't be on fanfiction.

"speach"

'_thoughts'_

**"demon speach" or jutsu**

**_'demon thoughts'_**

**_"God speach"_**

**_'God thoughts'_**

* * *

Naruto The Demon Wolf Dog

"Take this Nine Tailed Fox! **Five Pronged Seal**" The shout rang out through the forest as the legendary Snake Sannin Orochimaru, thrust his hand into the seal on the young blond boy's stomach. Said blond gasped for air as the secondary seal was applied. What the two didn't realize was that the second seal shatterd a third seal on the blond's body.

Casually the snake man tossed the young ninja over his shoulder and off the tree they were fighting upon. "NARUTO" came the shout from the boy's, now identified as Naruto, pink haired teamate. The girl known as Sakura acted quickly, throwing a kunei knife with skilled accuracy into the blond's orenge jacket, pinning him to a tree and stoping his fatal deccent to the unforgiving ground.

Naruto's other teamate, the dark haired surviver of the Uchiha clan, watches this all happen in silent horror. The boy he had always made fun off had showed unbelievable courege in facing the powerful missing ninja while he just stood there and watched.

Sudden words from his unharmed teamate snapped him out of his fear induced stage and propelled him into action. The battle was short with Sasuke Uchiha showing advanced ninjutsu and taijutsu. But it was all in vain as the young prodigy soon lost with nothing to show for it except a strange marking on his neck from wear the snake man bit him. He promptly passed out from the pain.

* * *

A day later found the battered team again faring for their lives against enemy ninjas. They were ambused by a group of Oto nins while Sakura stood gaurd while Sasuke and Naruto slept, recovering from their last battle.

Things looked grim until other Konoha gennin apeared to help their comrades against the Oto shinobi. But it was all for naught as they were all soon defeated. Even the taijutsu prodigy soon feel to their powerful opponents. During the fight Sasuke soon woke up, black markings spreading across his body from the seal upon his neck. He procceded to defeat the Oto nin with the strange holes in his arms and then began to walk towerd the leader of the group who backed away in fear. This is where we find our favorite orenge wearing shinobi, out cold on the ground.

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself gazing at the ceiling of a sewer while laying in the murky waters that flooded the dark halls of his mindscape. Getting up he wondered breifly how he got there. deciding that finding a way out would be the best choice he began walking in a random derection. After what seemed like hours of walking he began to feel a power in the air. At first thinking that it was the chakra of the demon inside of him he grew fearful. However soon he realized that this power felt different then that of the fox. It almost felt like some long lost friend.

He walked towerd the power, feeling it growing all the time. Soon he came upon a metal door. On it was engraved a demonic looking cannine. This did not look like a fox though. No instead it looked more like some kind of dog. The power he was following was coming from behind it.

With no small amount of fear, Naruto grasped the handle and began to open the door.

He was met with a large white room. In the center of the room was a statue of some kind of wolf dog. Curious he aproched the strange hunk of stone.

_'What is this'_ the boy thought with a frown. The power seemed to be coming from the statue. Still curious he reach out a hand to touch it.

As soon as his hand made contact with the cool stone, power flooded his small body. Power of which he had never felt before. His eyes widened before suddenly everything went black.

In the outside world Sasuke continued to aprouch the sound nin when suddenly all in the clearing felt and increadible weight. Turning towerds the sorce, they felt their eyes widen at what they were seeing.

Naruto was surronded in a light silver chakra, the glowing aura swirling around him and tearing up the ground. Naruto's silhout could be seen crouching on all fours in the deadly chakra. before the onlookers very eyes the boy's body began to change.

His ears migrated up to his head where they were covered in fur and became wolf like. A wolf tail sprouted from the base of his spine. his hair grew longer, reaching to mid back and became shaggy. His fingernail grew long and sharp. The onlookers could do nothing but watch.

Naruto's fingers dug into the ground while rocks began to lift into the air from the sheer power being emmited. Lightning crackled around the boy, oblitterating any substence that came near it, though strangly didn't seem to harm him at all. Naruto opened his mouth and let out an inhuman roar.

**"AAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

A shock wave of power exploded out of the boy causing the ninja around him to shield their eyes from the resulting wave of dust kicked up into the air. Slowly the silver chakra died down giving the ninja a chance to see what other changes happened to the boy they knew.

Naruto stood up though still slightly hunched over, his eyes hidden from veiw. His hair had turned a light silver and the fur on his new appendeges were a light grey. The wisker marks on his checks had become longer and more full, streaching to the ends of his jaw and had turned a blood red color.

He lifted his head. Upon his forhead was a dark blur cresent moon, but that wasn't what drew attention. His once crystal blue eyes had turned gold, and in the center of said golden iris' were slit pupils like those of a cat. A smirk grew across his face reveiling enlarged cannine teath. His golden gaze found its way to the petrefied sound nin a few yards away. His smirk grew into a ferel grin.

He crossed his arms infront of his chest with his new claws pointing away from his body and said in a deeper voice then before.

"You've got guts for not running away. **lets see them shall we"** and with that he vanished from veiw in a burst of unreal speed. Even Sasuke with his Sharingan activated could not see him.

Naruto materalized behind the shocked Dosu. The ground where he stood before exploded in a show of the former blond's new speed. He licked blood off of his claws. Before anyone could figure out where the blood came from Dosu's body erupted with blood from hundreds of cuts that suddenly apeared all over his body. Dosu's eyes glazed over in the useeing sight of death before he fell to the ground, never to move again.

Naruto turned back to the bloody corpse with an expression of dissapointment etched into his face.

"Weakling" was the only thing he said before he pocketed the sound teams earth scoll before walking away. His teamates shared a glance, Sasuke no longer being covered in the curse mark, before they followed him leaving behind their terrorfied comrades.

* * *

Thanks Avatar of Fenrir.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around midday on the third day of the exam when Naruto and his team arrived at the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death. Sasuke and Sakura looked worse for wear while Naruto looked as though he had just walked out of a butcher shop as he was covered in blood, none of it being his own. On the way to the tower the team had encounterd a group of rain ninja. The rain ninja underestemated the former blood for one second and now they were lying on the ground of the forest with their throuts slit and hearts ripped out and missing their heaven scroll.

Naruto took the handles of the door in both hands and pulled them open, in the process ripping the piece of paper keeping them shut. As they entered the room they noticed a large transcript on the opposite wall from where they stood. Understanding that they were supposed to open the scrolls they did just that. Naruto sencing something coming, quickly nocked the scrolls from his teamates hands. The smoking scrolls fell to the ground in an X pattern.

As the smoke vanished, there stood their academy teacher Iruka Umino.

"Congragulations on passing guys! You made it with just enough time to-NARUTO WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU?!" The chunnin shouted as he noticed the change his student had gone through as well as the blood that covered his person.

"Not sure Iruka-sensei but I have never felt so powerful before in my life." Naruto calmly replied.

"But what about the tails?! And the blood?!" Poor Iruka shouted not understanding at all what he was seeing.

"The tails I have no idea about and the blood is from some poor basterds that underestimated me and payed the price for it."

"Very well Naruto I will have to inform the Hokage about this. As for now why don't you all get some well deserved rest. The third exam will begin in two days so regain what energy you can before then. See ya later!" With that the chunnin instructor poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

The chunnin hopefulls left to find their rooms to get some sleep with two of them wondering about what happend to their teamate while the third was wondering if there was any food around. He was starving.

* * *

Two days later all the gennin that had made it past the first round stood lined up before the Hokage and their jonnin instructors. Most of the rooms occupents were wondering where the annoying blond haired ninja was and wondering who the new silver haired gennin was. Meanwhile the Jonnin were talking amongst themselves.

"Is that silver haired guy really Naruto? He looks so different." The genjutsu mistress Kurenai said to her friend Anko.

"Ya apperently. Wow he looks alot better now! If it weren't for his age I would jump him this minute" Anko replied.

"I wonder what the Inuzuka are going to make of this. The kid looks like some kind of wolf, human hybrid." A bearded jonnin named Asuma told the famous copy nin Kakashi.

"I don't know but something is going on here. He smells like both wolf and dog and the power I sence from him is unreal! Its at least low to high jonnin level!" Kakashi said in return.

"Whatever it is its going to be a good match if he ends up fighting one of the stronger gennin here" Asuma observed.

"I agree if he does good enough I might even reward him with some extra training" Kakashi remarked.

(I'm not going to put down the whole Hokage speach and preliminary rules its way to boring. If you want to see it its exactly like it is in cannon so just go watch it on youtube or something.)

The first match ups were boring with Sasuke barly winning against a ninja who was able to steal chakra. Sasuke then had to be taken away by Kakashi to seal up his curse mark. Next up were Shino against a ninja from the hidden mist named Kuro who half way through the match forfeted claiming to be low on chakra. Next was Tenten vs Temari with Temari easily beating her opponent. After that were Shikamaru against another mist nin by the name of Tenchi who was also defeated when Shikamaru ran his head into a wall with his **Shadow Possesion Jutsu**. After that was Sakura vs Ino. The match was a tie and left Naruto wondering why he had to be on a team with such a weak girl. Finally it was Naruto's turn.

_Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki_

"Oh ya! Looks like were getting an easy one eh Akamaru!" Kiba shouted enthusiasticly to the puppy in his jacket before fliping over the rail of the catwalk that the specters were on. If he had paid more attention he would have seen the look of fear on the dogs face.

"Naruto I want you to be careful. I know you are stronger then you used to be but Kiba is not going to take it easy on you." Kakashi told his student only to be promptly ignored as Naruto fliped over the railing down into the arena below.

"Sorry Kakashi but your student is going to lose here. There is no way he can beat Kiba." Kurenai said smuggly.

"I don't know Kurenai Naruto may surprise us yet." Kakashi said while mearly looking at her.

On the other side of the arena the mist ninja were speaking amongst each other as well.

"I've seen the silver haired boy's grades. He will not win this fight." The sensei of the group spoke up. Kuro and Tenchi nodded with him.

"I don't know sensei. This guys chakra feels different. Almost like you know who's." The female of the group said. She was dressed in a dark green shirt that stopped before the belly button. She also wore black skin tight shorts and calf high ninja sandles. She wore black fingerless gloves on her hands and had light green hair. Her soft brown eyes glowed a lush green for a minute before dissapearing. Her words put every one else on edge as they knew what she was talking about. (I'll explain how Kuro and Tenchi look later just not now.)

As Kiba and Naruto got into their possisions Kiba spoke up.

"I don'k Know why you look different dope but your still going to lose here! Ya know what I feel sorry for ya so I'll just end this in one blow!"

"Your idiocy knows no bounds Inuzuka. If you so much as lay one scratch on me I will be amazed. But know this. If you piss me off...**I will kill you."** The sudden change in the wolf boy's voice put every one on edge.

"The battle between Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf will begin...NOW!" The sickly instructor yelled as he waved his hand down. Kiba immidiently got down on all fours shouting out his jutsu.

"**Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry!**" With that the boy became even more ferel then before as he rushed at the former blond. Kiba quickly jammed his elbow into Naruto's stomach only for his target to faze out of existence proving to be just an after image. Looking around Kiba tried to spot his adversary when suddenly he herd a shout from above.

"**Demon Art: Wolf Shredder!**" Kiba looked up to see what looked like a ball of grey comming strait at him. He quickly dodged out of the way to see Naruto tear into the ground with next to no resistence. Kiba couldn't help but imagine that could have been him.

Above Sakura turned to her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei what was that jutsu I don't remember Naruto ever using it before." Kakashi looked down in confusion.

"I don't know what it is Sakura I've never seen it before." Kakashi said to the amazment of those who heard him.

Back down on the arena Naruto was standing in the creater made by his self made jutsu.

"What the hell was that dope! when did you learn that jutsu!" Kiba shouted out.

"I made it myself during the two days of rest my team had. The jutsu lengthens my hair and fur and makes them sharper. I then roll into a ball and begin spinning at a fast rate giving that shredding effect. Now I will show you another jutsu I came up with during that time." Black flames started to mold around his right arm. "You will have to forgive me. This jutsu is not quite finished yet." With that Naruto raised his arm towed the ceiling before shouting out.

"**Demon Art: Burning Wolf Claw!**" With that Naruto swiped his hand at Kiba. Instantly large slashes made of the black flames raced towed Kiba who barly maneged to dodge in time but still received a nick on his shoulder from one of the blades. Immedietly he began screaming in pain. Naruto looked on with a cold indifference.

"Those blades are made out of the hotest flames on earth. The flames of Hell itself. You will be left with a permenent scar where you were hit. But enough talk lets finish this." With that said Naruto charged forward. Kiba quickly tossed a pill towerds Akamaru who procceded to eat it. Too late however as Naruto closed in and immedietly punched Kiba into the air. As Kiba came down Naruto swung his leg into Kiba's stomach causing the Inuzuka to spit out a mouthful of blood. Kiba was then launched into the statue that stood at the other end of the arena causing a cloud of dust to fly into the air.

Akamaru was about to attack when a quick glare from the silver haired wolf boy and a consentraited amount of killer intent stoped the puppy in his tracks. Looking back at Kiba he could see that the boy was unconsence. quickly taking that into acount the procter raised his hand and said.

"Winner of the sixth match: Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

Once again thanks Avatar of Fenrir.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

* * *

"speach"

'_thoughts'_

**"demon speach" or jutsu**

**_'demon thoughts'_**

**_"God speach"_**

**_'God thoughts'_**

* * *

Naruto made his way back up to the catwalk while Kiba was being taken out of the wall by the medics. As he passed Hinata the girl tensed and turned red in the face.

_'What should I do? I like Naruto, but he was so brutal to Kiba back there. Should I confront him about it or should I congragulate him on his victory?'_ Before Hinata could think of what to do Naruto had already walked by. As Naruto came up to his teamates he could feel their eyes on him.

"That was a great match Naruto, but you could have been a little less brutal." Kakashi winced as he noticed the medics still hadn't succeded in pulling Kiba out of the wall.

"Ya idiot what the hell was that all about! Kiba could be seriously injured because of you!" The pink haired banshee of team seven screamed out.

"Sakura. If you do not cease from screaming this instent I will be forced to remove your tounge." Naruto replied holding his now sensitive ears in pain. They looked down to see that Kiba had been succesfully removed from the wall and the next two names had been picked.

_Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga_

Seeing who she was to fight the timid Hyuuga immedietly forfet while her older cousin mearly smirked. The next names were picked.

_Gaara of the funk vs Rock Lee of the Mounties_

Upon seeing this Rock Lee became confused while Gaara became angry, and Naruto just chuckled. Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Naruto? Did you by chance somehow hack into the computer within a span of two seconds?"

"Hehehe maybe." Was Naruto's only reply. Kakashi turned back to the arena though this time with a grin on his face. After a few minutes of hugging from the two green beasts and Gaara trying to calm down the two fighters entered the arena. It was a battle to remember as they seemed on equal ground. But in the end Rock Lee lost and had the bones in both his left arm and leg shattered. What Gaara didn't know however was that our favorite demon container had placed a note on the back of his head.

The note read: _Don't touch me. I'm on my period._

This drew snickers from Naruto and a sigh from Kakashi. The next names revealed were.

_Choji Akamichi vs Neko of the Mist_

The green girl made her way down to the arena when she heard the boy she was supposed to be fighting shout out.

"NO WAY AM I FIGHTING! THIS IS MADNESS!" Suddenly a voice from behind him spoke.

"Madness. THIS. IS. SPARTA!" With that Naruto kicked the chubby boy over the rail and onto the ground below. "Hehehe I love that movie." With that Naruto walked back to his teamates while the rest of the people in the arena were having a _what the fuck_ moment. Choji was easily beaten by his green haired opponent when she led him into a wall when he tried to hit her.

"And that concludes the preliminary exams. All who passed this stage please come down to recieve the rules for the finals." Afterwards Naruto began to walk towerd the exit of the building when he was suddenly stoped by Kakashi.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto inquired.

"Naruto I am going to train you for this month. Pack your things and meet me at the front gate we are going out of the village at noon." Kakashi informed him.

"Very well sensei I'll see you in a little while." With that Naruto vanished in a burst of speed. A certain mist female was watching the interaction.

At noon Naruto met his sensei at the gate and they were off. Little did Naruto know that his future was changing.

* * *

Nearly half the month went by when Kakashi came up to Naruto with a scroll in his hand.

"Naruto we are going to postpone training for a little while."

"Why sensei?"

"We are going to get you a weopon. And not just any weopon, no we are going to a very old land to find it."

"Does the weopon have a name?"

"Yes its name is-" (Nope not gonna tell ya yet.)

* * *

Back in Konoha a mist gennin was feeling down. She had been looking for the former blond for days to ask him to help out with her training but he was no where to be found. Currently she was sitting upon the room of the hotel that she and her teamates had rented. A voice spoke up behind her.

"You like him don't you" Her sensei observed.

"Can't hide anything from you can I Ama-sensei." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Nope fraid not." Ama replied with a grin. "So what attracted you to him?"

"Well he's hot thats for sure. Other then that he is also really powerful and know when to be serious and when to joke around." She informed him.

"I see. Well when he gets back I want you to talk to him and see what you can work out ok?"

"Alright sensei. Thanks for your advice." With that she turned to go back into the hotel.

"No problem its my job to see your happy after all but I should probubly explain the birds and the bees to you before you-" He was cut off as he was forced to dodge a kunai pouch from his heavily blushing student.

* * *

The day of the finals had arrived. At the gates of Konoha two people could be seen walking in. One had a sword slung across his back.

At the official arena for the third stage of the chunnin exams, people were wondering where the young demon container was. One person in the stands was not human. he wore a white samerai outfit with spiked armor over his right shoulder and a large cloud looking thing on his left. His silver hair blew in the slight breeze. His golden eyes narrowed thinking that the one he had come to see fight had run away. (if you don't know who i'm describing you should just go repeatedly bang your head against a concrete wall)

Neji stood in the arena with a smirk on his face thinking that the former blond had run in fear of facing him. Just then the procter spoke up.

"Due to the fact that he is not here Naruto Uzumaki is dis-" He was cut off however as a bolt of lightning flew down from the heavens and struck the ground with a small explosion. The demon in the stands smirked as he realized who had come. A voice came from the resulting dust cloud.

"Sorry were late but Northrend is far from here and Naruto needed a weapon." The voice of Kakashi came through the dust. Soon it cleared revealing Naruto and Kakashi standing back to back. Naruto had changed his clothes in the month they were away. He now wore grey cargo pants with black combat boots. He wore a black muscle shirt that was tucked into his pants and black fingerless gloves. Over his muscle shirt he wore a grey jacket that stopped before his stomach. His golden eyes narrowed as his mouth streached into a ferel grin. Straped to his back was a strange sword. (Its frostmourne if you havn't realized yet. Look it up if you don't know what it looks like) Kakashi exchanged one last look with his student before he vanished in a cloud of smoke and poofed into the crowd.

The procter smirked as he drew up his hand.

"In that case let the first match, between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga...BEGIN!" And with that the first match was underway.

* * *

There's chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

* * *

"speach"

'_thoughts'_

**"demon speach" or jutsu**

**_'demon thoughts'_**

**_"God speach"_**

**_'God thoughts'_**

* * *

The finals of the chunnin exam had just begun. Naruto vs Neji. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, most wanting to witness the demon containers death. Suddenly Naruto pulled the sword from its sheath and slamed it point down into the ground causing a slight rumble from impact.

"You see this sword Hyuuga? Its called Frostmourne. It was originaly weilded by an evil king named Arthus also known as the Lich King. This sword is able to steal the souls of those it kills, as well as its weilder most of the time. However if your soul and will are too powerful then you are able to keep it and force Frostmourne into submission. But don't worry Neji, I will not be using this blade on you. You are in for a special treat." With that said the young demon stepped away from the sword implanted in the ground. The silver chakra from before suddenly exploded into life around him while a green mist eminated from his body.

As the chakra and mist died down a large silver paw slamed into the ground with devestating force. As the mist fully cleared there in Naruto's place stood a great demonic cannin, its growl filling the air and stricking fear into the spectators. It had wolf ears perched upon its head with a lightning bolt shaped horn streaching from the forehead growing from the middle of the blue cresent moon on the creatures head. Three long tails waved behind it. Streaching from its head to its lower back was a main of light shaggy grey fur. The beasts eyes glowed blood red as seliva driped from its open jaws. As the seliva hit the ground a loud hissing noice was heard as the acidic properties of the droplets melted the ground.

With a loud roar the great beast pounced towerd its prey which could do nothing more then jump out of the way. The demon skidded along the ground from the force of his jump before opening his mouth and letting out a stream of gas. As it touched the trees of the arena they started to die showing that the gas was poison based. Neji seeing the gas making its way towed him quickly jumped out of the way while covering his mouth with a cloth to prevent the poison from reaching his lungs. A shout from the beast had Neji widen his eyes in fright as he heard the jutsu called out.

**"Demon Art: Wolf Shredder" **As the words were said the demon's fur grew longer and sharped before the beast lept into the air and immedietly spun towerd his opponent with the force of a wrecking ball. Neji bearly dodged in time as the wolf-dog slammed into the arena wall and easily destroying it and shredding all obsticles in its way. It was a miracle that the wall did not collapse from the force though the creater that remained was testament to the force behind the jutsu.

The demon quickly jumped off the wall avoiding the kunai with exploding tags that were hurled at him from his human adversary. Opening his mouth the beast called out another jutsu.

**"Demon Art: Roar of the Demon!"**With that a large ball of red chakra formed in the demon's mouth before a large beam of energy was launched at the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji was bearly able to pull of a **Rotation** before the attack made contact. Even then the **Rotation **almost fell from the powerful beam. As both attacks died out Neji stood there panting from the effort to maintain his shield. Just then the demon spoke, confusing everyone as it did not move its mouth to form the words.

**"You cannot win human. You are running low on chakra while I havn't even lost an ounce of my own. Give up before you lose your life."** Neji saw the demons reasoning and, as much as it pained him to do it, he raised his hand and called out to the proctor.

"Proctor. I forfet the match. Naruto it right. I cannot win against these odds." The proctor nodded in ascent.

"Winner of the first match Naruto Uzumaki." Genma anounced to the crowd.

**"Wise desision."** That said the demon glowed with a white light before it vanished leaving him in his half demon state. It took a few minutes for the crowd to take in the words before they burst into applause though still casting fearful lookes at the dog-wolf demon. The Inuzuka clan elders began talking amoung each other before agreeing on something that would later affect the boy's life.

The demon in the crowd smirked before getting up to leave. As he neared he exit he took one final look at the demon in the arena. _'I am proud of you. Naruto.'_ With that final thought, the demon vanished.

Sarutobi looked down at the former blonde with a smile on his face. The Kazekage beside him however was beggining to worry. _'This could prove problematic. A demon of that power is bound to give me trouble later on. I must try to bring him over to my side. Perhaps Tayuya will be able to handle it.'_ With a quick glance at one of his body gaurds the figure nodded before dashing off unoticed by anyone.

Back in the arena the silver haired demon was seen walking up to his sword before yanking it out of the ground and slamming it home in it sheath. Looking around to make sure he hadn't left anything else he walked up to the waiting room the chunnin hopefuls were supplied with.

As he began making his way up the stairs a voice called out behind him.

"Hey! Cutie over here!" Turning around he spoted a red haired female ninja. Narrowing his eyes he spoke.

"What is it human?" Tayuya faltered a bit as she remembered that she was talking to a demon before she straitend up and spoke.

"How about a date? I'd like to get to know you better." She said in what she hoped was a chearful and suductive manner.

"Stop being one of Orochimaru's henchmen and then well talk." He replied coldly. At that she grew fearful.

"H-how did you know?!" She stuttered out in fear.

"His scents all over you. I'm a dog demon did you think I wouldn't smell the snake's scent?" He informed her. Seeing as she was cought she quickly **Body Flickered** away. Naruto simply walked away.

The next match was Sasuke vs Gaara but seeing as Sasuke wasn't there yet the match was postponed. Kankuro quickly forfeted his match against Shino, much to the bug boy's frustraition. After that was Temari vs Shikamaru with the lazy Nara very close to frofeting, that is before Naruto picked him up by his jacket and threw him into the arena. The match was fairly good with Shikamaru showing his hidden genius mutliple times and managed to outwit his blonde opponent before claiming chakra depletion and giving up. Temari then was about to face Neko before she too gave up also claiming chakra depletion. After that Sasuke was still late so he was givin another five minutes. In the end though the time was up and Sasuke was discualified.

Finaly it came to be Naruto's turn again. He and Gaara made their way to the stadium. As they stepped into the sunlight they were met with thunderus applause. The two made it to the middle of the arena and turned towerd each other.

Up in the stands Might Guy turned to Kakashi with a statement.

"Kakashi I know your student is strong, and I mean no disrespect, but you should pull your student out of this fight. Gaara is no one to mess with."

"As I told Kurenai before Guy, Naruto will surprise you. I have the utmost confidence he will win." Kakashi replied. As they turned back to the fight about to take place the proctor spoke up.

"The sixth match between Naruto and Gaara will now-" Unfortunetly he was cut off by the arrival of Sasuke and Ebisu.

"Excuse me proctor but I believe you have the wrong match. My student Sasuke is supposed to fight Gaara not this demon child." Ebisu smuggly told Genma.

"Unfortunetly for you, Sasuke is late and therefor has been discualified." Genma informed them. Sasuke's face showed outrage before shifting into nutrality and he spoke up to Naruto.

"In that case I wish you luck dope. Gaara's no pushover. You had better survive or I'll drag you back from Hell and kick your ass." Sasuke told Naruto with a grin. Naruto smirked before answering.

"Well then I guess we both have something to look forward to then eh basterd." Sasuke just chuckled before he walked into the stands followed by a reluctent Ebisu who procedded to glare at Naruto before the two dissapeared up the stairs.

"With that out of the way the sixth match between Gaara of the Desert and Naruto Uzumaki will now...BEGIN!" After saying the words Genma quickly jumped out of the way of the two power houses as a wave of sand shot out at Naruto. Said boy mearly unsheathed his sword and cut through the wave in an a single ultra fast movement. Naruto grinned before he vanished. Gaara stood stoicly until a cut appered on his cheek cuting strait through his sand armor with very little resistence. Gaara's eyes widened as he looked to where the attack came from only to see nothing.

Looking back he came face to face with Naruto's fist. The fist crashed into Gaara's face sending him rocketing across the arena ground. Before Gaara had a chance to land Naruto materealized underneath him kneeing him into the air. About thirty feet up Naruto appeared again only to kick Gaara in the stomach sending him flying into the ground. A large dust cloud rose into the air as Gaara's body was smashed into the dirt with such force that a large crater spread out from where he landed. Getting up slowly and spiting out a whad of blood Gaara surronded himself with a dome of sand and began chanting.

Naruto landed on the ground and sent a fist strait at the dome only to have a small shockwave spread out from where his fist made contact before large sand spikes shot out attempting to hit the former blonde. Naruto simply fazed out of existence before the sand spikes could hit him and reappeared on the wall of the arena. Quickly running threw nine handseals Naruto placed his hand towerd the wall before gathering a large amount of lightning nature chakra into said hand.

Back in the stands Guy's eyes widened in shock before he turned to Kakashi.

"You tought him THAT jutsu?!" He questioned the copy ninja.

"Yes." Was Kakashi's simple reply.

Back on the wall with Naruto the jutsu in his hands started chirping before he draged his hand behind himself and ran down the wall, his jutsu tearing up the stone as he ran. He quickly got back on the ground and charged towerd the ususpecting Gaara. Three feet from the dome of sand the spikes shot out again but were easily dodged by Naruto who then proceded to ram his hand into the wall of the sand, shouting out the name of the jutsu.

"**Chidori: One Thousand Birds!**" Time seemed to slow down as the lightning covered hand cut through the sand as though it were nothing more then paper. Time returned to normal as everyone waited for the result.

And then came the scream of pain.

"BLOOD! ITS MY BLOOD!" Came the terrorfied scream of Gaara. Naruto suddenly felt something around his arm before he tried to tug it out of its light brown prison. With a yell his electrified hand burst out followed by a grotesque claw made of sand. Jumping back a few feet Naruto could sence the chakra of a demon coming from the sand dome before it blew apart reveiling Gaara in a half racoon form. Naruto realizing that the kid held a demon quickly prepared to transform. Just as his chakra was about to do the deed, a smoke bomb went off in the Kage booth. Looking up Naruto saw a large purple sheild rise from the building.

Seeing his grandfather figure in trouble Naruto was about to jump up to the booth before a large sand claw took a swipe at him. Looking back at the demonic child Naruto heard him speak.

"Your fight is with me Uzumaki!" Naruto seeing no way around this narrowed his eyes before his silver chakra once again covered him transforming him into his true form. Gaara seeing this shot out another sand claw into the swirling vortex of demon chakra only to be surprised as it was ripped off and thrown to the ground. The large dog demon lept out of the chakra and swiped at the sand jinchuuriki who in turn bearly dodged. focasing on him again Naruto opened his mouth to fire his jutsu.

"**Demon Art: Roar of the Demon"** again the ball of red chakra condenced and then launched out of the demon's mouth strait at the sand monster before him. Gaara raised his arms in defence but it was no use as the sand wrapped around said appendeges was blown away and Gaara was launched into the stadium wall knocking him out cold for the rest of the battle.

A group of sand ninja suddenly jumped down into Naruto's line of veiw. Growing tired of these foolish humans inturupting his rescue attempt Naruto opened his mouth and roared a new jutsu to the sky.

**"Demon Art: Rain of Thunder!"** Instently rain clouds gathered in the sky before shooting down bolts of lightning at the surrounding sand ninjas. The sound ninja soon took their place but were immedietly cut down by another of Naruto's jutsu.

**"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"** A large amount of electricity gathered around Naruto before forming into a dragon and anihalating all around him. Kakashi quickly jumped down to Naruto and shouted out to the demon.

"Naruto go help the hokage! We'll take it from here!" Naruto nodded his demonic head before he jumped up into the stands and then to the Hokage booth. Kakashi seeing this turned to the sound and sand shinobi that had surrounded him and pulled up his headband revealing the Sharingan underneath.

Up in the Hokage booth things were not looking good for Sarutobi as Orochimaru had summoned two of the past Hokage, the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju and his brother the First Hokage Harishima Senju, to fight him. Suddenly a large rumble caused the four fighters, as well as the four sound ninja and the ANBU also on the roof, to look towerd the edge of the building to see that Naruto had just landed there in his demon form. Thinking he was safe Orochimaru turned towerd him and spoke.

"Ah Naruto. How good of you to join us. I hope you enjoy watching me kill your grandfather here." Naruto in response only opened his mouth as electricity started to crackle around his horn and mouth.

**"Demon Thunder Art: Roar of the Thunder Dragon!"** With that said Naruto unleashed a beam of concentraited lightning chakra at the wall of the purple forcefeild. Proving to be far to powerful the shield collapsed long enough for Naruto to jump through and land next to his grandfather figure.

**"I've got a better idea pedophile. How bout I join the fun!"** Naruto launched his large body towerd Tobirama before the undead Hokage could make a single hand seal and ripped off his leg which soon grew back but still made the dead man's eyes widen upon seeing how such a big creature could move so fast. Seeing this Sarutobi quickly formed handseals and shouted out his jutsu.

**"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missle!"** Taking a deep breath, the aged Hokage then unleashed the jutsu upon Harishima while he was looking at his younger brother's fight. Turning around, the wood master quickly made handseals and shouted out his defence.

**"Wood Style: Wood Barricade!"** The shield of wood covered the Hokage just in time as the fire jutsu reached him.

Back at Naruto's battle Tobirama had just finished a set of handseals and announced his jutsu.

**"Water Style: Great Water Wave Jutsu!"** The wave of water came crashing down on where Naruto stood. With a shout Naruto performed his own jutsu.

**"Ice Style: Howling Blizzered Jutsu!"** Naruto unleashed his jutsu in a wolf howl as the shear force of the resulting ice cold winds blew apart the water wave. Naruto then anounced his next jutsu.

**"Demon Art: Wolf Shredder!"** Tobirama looked just in time to see a silver boulder rolling strait towerd him tearing up the roof tiles on its way. Jumping up he thought he was in the clear before in a flash of light Naruto cut through his body with Frostmourne as he transformed back into his half demon form. The soul of Tobirama was absorbed into the sword and Naruto sighed with relief knowing the only reason he won was because the deseased Hokage underestimated him and Naruto's instincts were top notch. Turning to the body Naruto developed a smirk on his face as an idea came to him.

**"Wood Style: Binding Roots Jutsu!" **Sarutobi was again in a bad situation as his predissesor had bond him in one of his wood jutsu and was now about to administer the killing blow. The old man closed his eyes waiting for the pain. A clash of metal made him open them again. There in front of him was his previous enemy Tobirama holding back Harishima's kunai with his own. Confused he heard a voice to his right.

"Cool technique eh gramps? Its one of the abilitys of Frostmourne. I am able to take the souls in the blade and bring them back to life to fight for me." Came Naruto's smug voice as he sliced the roots off of the old Hokage. Orochimaru seeing no way to win against a demon and two Hokages desummoned the First Hokage and ordered his minons to disable the barrier before running away. The ANBU that tried to stop them were quickly incapasitated thus alowing the sound nins to escape. Sarutobi turned to Naruto.

"Thank you my boy. You saved my life there. You can desummon Tobirama now." Naruto looked at the Hokage with a confused look.

"How do I desummon a real life person?" Naruto questioned with a grin. Before the aged Hokage could ask what he ment he was suddenly lifted into the air by Tobirama.

"Monkey-chan! How'd you get so old?! Who commited this injustice!?" The younger Kage exclaimed with an unusual amount of livelyness for a corpse. Then it hit Sarutobi. How his predissesor acted exactly how he did in life and Naruto's confusing words.

"Naruto. You mean to tell me that Tobirama is alive again!?" Naruto just grinned at his leaders shocked words.

"Took you long enough to figure it out old man." Naruto replied before he was also lifted into the air by the excitable Hokage.

"Was it Wolf-chan over here Monkey-chan!? How dare you turn Monkey-chan old! You evil evil person!" Tobirama shouted out as he shook the demon jinchuuriki. In the middle of his shaking Naruto was able to get out his sentence.

"Put. Me. Down. Or. Lose. Your. Arms." Tobirama immedietly put Naruto down and hid behind Sarutobi who was develping a large sweatdrop on the bakc of his head.

"Wolf-chan is scary." The grey haired Hokage said while hiding behind the back of the older man.

* * *

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 is next.


	5. Chapter 5

"speach"

'_thoughts'_

**"demon speach" or jutsu**

**_'demon thoughts'_**

**_"God speach"_**

**_'God thoughts'_**

* * *

It was a sunny morning when Naruto could be seen walking through the streets of the village of Konoha. From the slight twitch of the boy's eyebrow you could tell he was irritated about something. You see earlier that day Tobirama had seen how the boy lived. Minutes later the older ninja had costody forms in his hand and was dragging the young demon toward the Sanju estate, all the way the former blonde was grumbling about stupid dead Hokages and about the fact that he could walk fine on his own.

A week later saw the former blonde walking through the streets of Konoha, its citizens had seemed to warm up to the young demon more as they were no longer giving him glares but intead respect. Currently Naruto was contimplating the events that had happend earlier in the week.

The Second Hokage's reaction to Naruto's former treatment brought great amusment to both said demon and Sarutobi. As soon as Tobirama had heard the reports he had tears in his eyes for a moment before he threw open a window and shouted out to the entire village.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO WOLF-CHAN!" The young Hokage closed the window and walked back before stopping as he thought of something else to say. Kicking the window open he finished his rant. "HERES A SPOILER! IN TRANSFORMERS THE MOVIE MEGATRON LOSSES IN THE END AFTER GETTING THE ALL SPARK PUT IN HIS CHEST!" At this large amounts of crys of outrage erupted across the village as one of the ANBU gaurds stationed outside the doors poked his head in and spoke into the room.

"What the Hell man! I was going to watch that when I got home!" With that the ANBU turned back to his duties except now with a look of disapointment on his face. Naruto and Sarutobi couldn't take it anymore as they burst out laughing.

Two days later found Naruto and Tobirama in an argument. What dire subject could cause the two powerful shinobi to have such a heated discusion. Was it the movement of enemys on Konoha. Was it powerful jutsu combinations. No its much worse it was over-"I'm telling you that the Colorado Nuggets are going to win the season!" Came the cry of Tobirama. (I love killing the mood.)

"And I'm telling you your full of crap! The Chicago Bulls will totally kick ass this year!" Was Naruto's retort. Yes the subject was over basketball. (What its important to me. And by the way the Chicago Bulls would kill the Colorado Nuggets. Yes I am from Chicago where our matto is 'smoke a little weed, drink a little booze, and knife the next poor sucker to come through the neighborhood'.)

The argument was heating up and both ninja were about to break out jutsu when an interruption came from outside the window.

"Basketball sucks! Both of your teams would lose horribly in tennis!" The poor bastard never knew what hit him as two elemental dragons, one of water and one of lightning, came through the window of the complex and smashed into the man and sending him into an building 40 yards away.

Seeing the resulting destruction calmed the two and they resumed talking calmly while watching the 40 inch plasma screen TV.

It wasn't all arguments and general insanity for the two shinobi as Naruto had learned some very usefull jutsu during his stay with the kage. Speaking of which. The demon quickly made some handseals before walking along. A shadow in the trees near the former blonde was about to make his move when droplets fell on his form. Looking up the ninja's eyes widen as he saw what was above him.

Naruto smirked as the Toad Sannin Jiraiya was slammed into the ground underneath the tree by the powerful **Water Dragon** that the young boy had formed. Walking up to him Naruto quickly asked the question.

"Hey Jiraiya how dare you use up all the water in the hotsprings!" Jiraiya's eyes grew wide with fear as twenty women all wrapped in towels appered around him. Naruto mearly smirked before walking away and leaving the pervert to his beating. (I have learned in my life time that it is very unwize to piss of the female gender. I still have the scars. T_T)

After the Sannin's beating Naruto walked back and asked him the real question. "What do you want pervert." Jiraiya slowly got up and answered his question.

"I am leaving in a few days to look for the new Hokage and I want you to come with me."

"So the old man is finaly retiring eh. But why the Hell do I have to go?" Naruto asked.

"Aw don't be like that kid. Tell ya what. If you come with me I'll teach you a powerful jutsu on the way" The super pervert proclaimed. Naruto sighed before nodding his head in agreement.

"Very well. When do we leave?"

"This evening. Go pack your things and say goodbye as we probubly wont be back for a while." The Sannin answered as he walked away. Naruto sighed again and then left to do as he was told. Five hours later and one tearful goodbye from Tobirama found the pervert and demon miles away from the village. If he would have looked back Naruto would have seen a familiar green wearing kunoichi. The girl thought one thing before she disappered back into the village.

'Be safe Naruto-kun. I have a bad feeling about where you are going.' With that she vanished.

* * *

Three days later found the two a few miles away from the entrence to a village. Naruto had started on the excercizes for the **Rasengan** on the first day of travaling and he was now trying to master the third and final step. Jiraiya was floored with the boy's succes. Going at this rate Naruto would learn the powerful jutsu in just a few more hours.

Reaching the town, the two decided to rent a hotel room for the night. As they finished at the checkout counter Jiraiya saw a young woman outside the building looking at him. Quickly giving the room keys to Naruto the pervert sped off with the girl, leaving the demon with a large tick mark on his head and grumbling about perverted old men. Turning the former blonde went to go find the room not noticing two men in black cloaks with red clouds watching him.

* * *

Sasuke was begining to panic as he searched through the large village for Naruto. An hour earlier he had heard that his older brother Itachi had returned to Konoha looking for his teamate. Dodging around his pink haired teamate, who was yet again asking for a date, he left the village hopeing to find his best friend before it was too late. He was now in the village the Naruto and Jiraiya were staying at, looking high and low for the former of the two.

Seeing a hotel he hadn't tried yet he quickly made his way over to ask his question yet again.

* * *

Naruto had just finished the third step for the **Rasengan** and was lieing back on the bed, waiting for his white haired sensei to return, when a knock was heard at the door of the hotel room. The silver haired demon got up from the bed with a sigh and sniffed the air. He grew weary when the two scents at the door were not of Jiraiya. Naruto made his way to the door and grasped the handle of Frostmourne. He opened the door and heard an emotionless voice speak up.

"You will come with us Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke ran down the halls of the hotel as the sound of an explosion rang out and a tremor went through the ground. Skidding to a halt he saw a sight that he never thought he would see.

On the ground was a man who looked more like a shark, holding his stomach in pain, his massive bandaged sword lay ten feet away. Held up on the wall by his throut was Sasuke's older brother. Holding him there was none other then Naruto Uzumaki, Frostmourne held in his right hand while his left grasped the neck of the S class missing nin.

Sasuke was broken out of his shock when Naruto began to growl.

"You've got some nerve telling me to come with you." Naruto growled out. Suddenly Kisame recovered from the powerful blow to his gut. Grabbing ahold of his sword, the shark man yelled as he swung the heavy weapon at Naruto. Said demon didn't even have to look as he blocked the larger sword with his own. Turning to him, Naruto glared as he spoke. "You got a messed up notion of fair play pal. **And its begining to piss me off."**

In a burst of demonic strangth, Naruto lifted the bandaged sword up and, releasing Itachi, Naruto delivered a punishing kick to Kisame's chin, sending him through the roof. Turning back to his other opponent Naruto held up his left hand as blue chakra began to gather there. Slamming the jutsu into the Uchiha's chest, Naruto announced his attack.

**"Rasengan!"** Itachi was blasted through the wall in a huge ball of violent chakra. As he landed, Itachi couldn't help but feel fear for the first time in his life. Kisama soon appeared next to him as he made his decision.

"Kisame! We're leaving. We cannot defeat him right now." Itachi announced to his partner. Kisame simply nodded as he nursed his shattered jaw. A poof of smoke and the two Akatsuki members had left the area.


End file.
